monsterislanddevfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Island Dev Wiki
'Welcome to the Monster Island Dev Wiki' Monster Island: Hunt down and capture monsters from Syfy's popular Saturday Original Movies franchise and discover the dark secrets of their origins on an adventure-filled social game. 'Game Development Repository' This wiki will be a repository of Game Design, Technical and Art Standards documentation for the development of the game Monster Island (working title) 'The Art of Monster Island' 'Squad NPC Members' 'NPCs' Brachisaurus is a good dinosaur. 'hungry monsters' 'Minions ' count to 100 : ''' '''1.edmontosaurus 2.triceratops 3.ischigustia 4.dimetrodon 5.stegosaurus 6.cyptodictus 7.brachiosaurus 8.wooly mammoth 9.tuogjangosaurus 10.ichyosaurus 'Island ' 'Structures & Landmarks ' 'Weapons & Equipment ' 'World of Monster Island ' MU Timeline 15000 BCE –Mu City States Era 14000 BCE – First Dynasty Imperial 13000 BCE – Second Dynasty 12000 BCE – 10000 BCE Third & Fourth Dynasty 10000 BCE – 7000 BCE Destruction of Mu, Diaspora & Great Flood (Beginning of Holocene Period) 7000 BCE – 4000 BCE Rise of 2nd Tier Civilizations (Sumer, Mesopotamia, Indus Valley, China, Egypt, Mesoamerica) Mu The “Mother of Civilization.” The home of an advanced “Aryan” or “Root Race” civilization, the Naacal, which flourished between 15,000 and 10,000 years ago, was believed to be superior in many respects to the later civilizations of the west and perhaps the progenitor of Atlantis and Lemuria. At the time of its demise during the Fourth Dynasty, (legend has it that this was the result of a civil war between the Nacaal Royal House and the powerful Vril-ya Priesthood in which the misuse of the meta-energy Vril was responsible) about 10,000 years ago, Mu had 64,000,000 inhabitants and many large cities, and colonies throughout the world. Mu was thought to be located in the mid-Pacific Ocean, and stretched east-west from the Marianas to Easterhttp://island/Island, and north-south from Hawaii to Mangaia. According to the creationhttp://myth/myth found in ancient Vedic tablets, Mu had been lifted above sea level by the expansion of underground volcanic gases. Eventually Mu was completely obliterated in almost a single night. Theories abound but a prevalent one mentions the building of the Great Vril Atun Tower in the Temple City of Nacaal-Ko (northwest part of the continent)—the ultimate extension of the Vril Staffs used by the Nacaal High Priests—and its ultimate destructive power. After a series of earthquakes and volcanichttp://eruption/eruptions, the broken land fell into that great abyss of fire and was covered by "fifty million square miles of water." What followed was a “Dark Age” that lasted for thousands of years during which the survivors of Mu spread across the world and much of the advanced technology and knowledge of the continent was lost or hidden. From out of this darkness slowly rose the “first” civilizations of recorded history; the great civilizations of Egypt, Greece, Mesoamerica, Indus Valley, Burma, Japan, and others, including Easter Island, and was in particular the source of ancient megalithic architecture. Throughout the ages, bits and pieces of Mu knowledge and technology were “rediscovered” and recorded in various sacred texts. The mid to late 19th century, with the rise of archaeological interest in the Near East, saw the development of sacred text research, occult based study groups, and the advent of Theosophy which purported to have access to mystical and historical writings from the remnants of a “lost Aryan civilization” in the far east (India and Tibet). The early 20th century saw a synthesis of occult, racial, historical, and metaphysical thought which was imported and revitalized by a burgeoning post-war nationalist ideology that soon swept through Germany under the leadership of Adolph Hitler. The Third Reich & the Search for Ancient Technology In the course of its ideological development as a nationalist movement, the Nazi party was infused by the esoteric racial theories and myths of the new volkisch (ethnic) religious movement that took hold of Germany after WWI. The National Socialists also embraced the concept of an ancient Aryan race from which the German people were descended. Though passed off as propaganda for the masses by non-Germans, this concept became the core tenet of Nazi philosophy and the driving force for world domination. To facilitate the collection, study and development of a lost ancient “Aryan Civilization,” the Nazis created the Ahnenerbe Organization (Research Society for Ancient Intellectual History) under the direction of Himmler’s SS. The Ahnenerbe was the official continuation of earlier organizations devoted to German racial theory and historical research, of which the most well-known was the Thule Society (Study Group for German Antiquity). Directed by the Ahnenerbe, world-wide expeditions were mounted to discover, collect, and study evidence of the lost Aryans. Noted expeditions were conducted in Finland, Italy, the Middle East, Africa, and Tibet. Perhaps the best documented expedition was led by Ernst Schafer (1938 – 1939) into the interior of Tibet. Spurred on by ancient Vedic texts discovered earlier in the Indus Valley that told of a lost city called “Shambala” high up in the Himalayas, and a “Golden Age ruled by a Glorious Civilization that ruled the known world before recorded history,” the Ahnenerbe and its secret research division known as the Sonnenrad or Black Sun, directed Schafer and his team to investigate the region for any evidence of this lost civilization. In the course of this expedition the Black Sun discovered, among other things, Sanskrit texts that recorded a fragmentary history of an ancient empire and continent to the east that was suddenly destroyed by a weapon of incredible power. The source of this weapon was a form of energy known as Vril. This energy source has had a long history among occultists since the 19th century—and perhaps even farther back if its transmutational properties were the basis of the alchemist’s Philosopher’s Stone. Ever in search for technology and the development of what was called Wunderwaffen or Wonder Weapons, the discovery of Vril and its source became an imperative for the Nazis. U-40 In October, 1939, the German submarine U-40 was undergoing a secret survey mission in the western Pacific. Somewhere near 19⁰ 10’ 0” north, 133⁰ 24’ 10” west in the Philippine Sea, the submarine reported (and intercepted by a Japanese Imperial Navy vessel), a strange sea state and magnetic anomalies. They reported that they were lost, could make no sense of their position, and were entering a vast storm. Approximately five days later, a weakened signal was received by the Japanese Navy and relayed to the German Consulate in Tokyo. The U-boat crew had found an island with fantastic ruins and strange animals. Despite a rigorous search by the Japanese, no trace of the crew or the island was ever found. According to Japanese legend, the area in which the submarine vanished was known as the Devil’s Sea or Dragon’s Triangle. When this incident became know to the Ahnenerbe, a new expedition was formed to explore this region. Led by Heinrich Weinert , a close associate of Ernst Schafer and expert in Paleo-History , the covert team of historians, anthropologists, geologists, biologists, and chemists, headed across China with help from the Japanese Army, and disembarked on the Japanese armed merchant ship Asaki Maru (along with members of the Japanese version of the Ahnenerbe, Kojiki Butai or “Record of Ancient Days” Unit), from Shanghai on April 1940. Among this team was a young scientist named Otto Van Virensberg. A chemist with great knowledge of biology and history, Van Virensberg was an idealistic researcher and, in the beginning, an ardent nationalist. Later, though, he would turn against his comrades and commit an act of treason that would change the world. After weeks of searching the last reported position of U-40, and enduring magnetic and meteorological anomalies, the Asaki Maru sighted, on July 4, 1940, in the western reaches of the Devil’s Sea, a small volcanic island chain that was undocumented on any ocean chart. The Black Sun had found what was to be known as Monster Island (Daikaiju Jima). Monster Island As noted by Van Virensberg in his early letters, the island contained a curious mixture of ecologies including canopy jungle, grassland, desert, mountainous, and swamp lands. Though not explicit, he hinted at bizarre fauna, mysterious ruins of an unidentified age, and a small but highly secretive native population he called the “Ko.” Fragmentary surviving records captured at the end of the war by the Allies indicate that the Black Sun escalated development of the island and its surrounding chain with a research facility and several hundred SS personnel. Further captured records tell of a forced subjugation of the native people and incessant guerrilla warfare between the SS and the Ko. What is apparent is that throughout the war years (the island being effectively hidden by a blanket of magnetic flux and unpredictable weather) the Black Sun accumulated a wealth of information and actual technology from what was confirmed (by the Ahnenerbe at least) as a remnant of the lost continent of Mu. The island was considered to be a surviving splinter of Mu that was destroyed some 10,000 years ago. According to the Black Sun, the island was actually once part of the Mu temple city of Vril-Atun and the Ko were the last living direct descendants of the Nacaal. The Ko were believed to be the guardians of the last complete source of the energy Vril, hidden in a Great Vault somewhere on the island. After a year of struggle against the SS, the majority of the Ko were defeated (save for one tribe who remained defiant and well hidden) and the Black Sun gained access to the Vril Vault. This began the onslaught of biological, physical, and technical exploitation of Vril. Genetic experimentation produced mutated flora and fauna (“Monsters,” Van Virensberg wrote). Psychic and paranormal phenomena were developed and exploited. In all of their research and experimentation, the driving force was to create Vril powered wunderwaffen. Wonder weapons. In the waning years of the war, with the Third Reich on the verge of collapse, the rush for developing an “Ultimate Weapon” consumed the Black Sun scientists on the island. The weapon, known as the “Phoenix Vril Bomb,” soon became the last best hope for Hitler as his atomic weapon development slowed to a crawl. The mandate to the Black Sun was to have the weapon ready by January 1945 for a delivery on target in late May. Loaded on-board a special U-boat, U-108, the “Phoenix Vril Bomb” was to be secretly carried to a point within New York City harbor and detonated. The resulting destruction would, Hitler hoped, force the Allies to sue for peace. Otto Van Virensberg Increasingly disenchanted with the work he was doing and ultimately terrified at the forces they were unleashing, Van Virensberg began to doubt the course of the Black Sun’s work. By 1944, he realized that Germany could not win the war and that the development of a Vril weapon would only prolong the conflict and would guarantee the destruction of his nation and, perhaps, most of the world. Unleashing the bomb would be the last futile act of destruction by a madman. Secretly, Van Virensberg began to sabotage work on the bomb, trying to delay its development, hoping the war would end before it could be finished. He reached out to the remaining free Ko in the island’s highlands, hoping to convince them that he was trying to save them and stop the Black Sun. Despite his efforts, the Phoenix Vril Bomb was completed in early January 1945. What happened next has only been pieced together in recent times, but it was reported that U-108 arrived at the island on March 15, 1945. Van Virensberg, as part of the development team, helped the loading of the weapon aboard the U-boat. Two days later, some twenty miles west of the island, the U-boat was destroyed by a tremendous explosion (seismographic readings as far as California recorded the incident) that generated a twenty foot tsunami that impacted China, Japan, and the Hawaiian Islands. The official Allied report of this explosion was classified as a seismic event of “unknown origin.” The Ahnenerbe and the Nazi High Command, at this late juncture, decided to cover-up the existence of the Black Sun facility, and destroyed nearly all records pertaining to its Vril research. What remained were but tantalizing and cryptic clues that soon became lost among the voluminous records captured by the Allies. As far as the Ahnenerbe knew, the island and all of its inhabitants had been wiped off the face of the earth. There’s one exception to this, as noted by the modern conspiracy theorist Jackson Turner, wherein the core element of the Black Sun (which would survive the war) vowed to re-discover what was left of the island (if it still existed) and reinstate Vril research for use in what would be the birth of a Fourth Reich. ISIRA By August 1945 and the end of WWII, the allied nations were beginning to be inundated by the flood of advanced Nazi innovation (research, technology, weapons) and the scientists who developed them (Operation Paperclip). Also, from the tumult and destruction of the war, was born a new organization to replace the League of Nations: The United Nations. Within the newly formed UN was created a little known department to help organize and study the esoteric materials captured from the Nazis. Originally called the Investigatory Archives Office (IAO), this small multinational office would, some thirty years later, become better known as the International Special Investigation and Research Agency (ISIRA). ISIRA is a secret research group under the nominal auspices of the United Nations Security Council (but also funded through various private R&D corporations), whose task is the scientific exploration, investigation, and research of extraordinary phenomena for use in promoting world stability and peace. Their purview includes such areas as paranormal activity, crypto-zoology, extraterrestrial technologies, and non-human intelligence. They also have a multinational military component for security and intelligence gathering called the International Security Assistance Group (ISAG). With its headquarters in San Francisco, and under the elected command of a Chairperson (civilian or military) who serves for no more than four years, the ISIRA and its two directorates (Operations & Scientific Investigations) had stations (with agents, scientists, and scholars) throughout the world. ISIRA has been in the forefront of extraordinary paranormal, archaeological and pre-history research, participating in numerous expeditions throughout South America, the Middle East, and Asia. While some critics have proclaimed that ISIRA is merely a modern continuation of the Nazi Ahnenerbe (there are similarities in their research), its mandate is to explore, research, and develop alternative technology for the advancement of knowledge and life on earth. Monster Island Reborn In early 2011, a Japanese fishing boat was reported in distress and lost somewhere east of Yonaguni-Jima, a small island in the Ryukyu chain south of Japan. Subsequent search and rescue by the Japanese Coast Guard revealed no trace of the vessel. However, nearly a week later, a signal purported to be from the missing boat was received indicating the crew was marooned on a “strange” island full of “giant monsters.” Two Japanese Air Defense Force jets were sent to investigate but were soon listed as missing as well. News headlines attributed these events to that region of the ocean known historically as the Devil’s Sea (analogous to the “Bermuda Triangle “). During this period, the ISIRA was conducting research into the Yonaguni “ruins” some two hundred nautical miles west of the region. The underwater structure off the coast of Yonaguni has long been a site of interest to crypto-historians, geologists, and archaeologists for its possible ancient human construction. According to Professor Kimura of Ryukyu University, the structure could possibly be a large temple site from the lost continent of Mu. Due to the unusual nature of the situation—first the fishing boat and then the jets disappearing—and the subsequent radio message from the crew who claimed to have been shipwrecked on an island, the UN prompted the ISIRA to organize an investigatory expedition to locate the island. In the opening operational phase, the Agency’s security force was sent to locate and secure the island (Gunny Hills), with the scientific and research components to follow (Colonel Patterson, etc)… What they found was more than they expected. What they found was Monster Island. The Japanese call it, “''Daikaiju Jima''” Otto Van Virensberg called it Hell’s Menagerie. Welcome. 'NPC Biographies' Mat (Matthias Conlan)' ' From Tralee, County Kerry, in the southwest of Ireland. Ran away from home at 16, served in the Irish Army (Army Ranger Wing), booted out with the rank of Sgt for insubordination, and has worked as a soldier of fortune and professional big game hunter. Ambitious, opinionated, sarcastic, rebellious, self-serving, expert with firearms, expert tracker, expert wilderness survivalist. He might have the swagger and conceit of a totally self-absorbed SOB but he’s also very good at what he does. Contracted as a civilian jungle guide by the International Special Investigation and Research Agency (ISIRA) as part of its International Security Assistance Group. *International Special Investigation and Research Agency (ISIRA) is a secret research group under the nominal auspices of the United Nations Security Council (but also funded through various private R&D corporations), whose task is the scientific exploration, investigation, and research of extraordinary phenomena for use in promoting world stability and peace. Their purview includes such areas as paranormal activity, crypto-zoology, extraterrestrial technologies, and non-human intelligence. They also have a para-military component for security and intelligence gathering called the Security Assistance Group (SAG)*. *International Security Assistance Group (ISAG), with members selected from the world’s best trained military Special Forces, Intelligence agencies, and contracted security specialists, are tasked with protecting ISIRA personnel and facilities. They also perform intelligence gathering and analysis for the organization. Bertha Taylor Born in the Philippines (her father was a career Navy petty officer and mother a native Filipino), she was raised in Los Angeles. A natural athlete and formidable martial artist (Kali, Muy Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu), she escaped the mean streets and gangs of east LA by joining the Marines, where her aggressive nature and leadership abilities were honed to a fine point. She is a master of edged and native ranged weapons. Though hard as nails on the outside, Bertha is very respectful and sensitive to the native peoples she has encountered as a security specialist attached to ISIRA. Kani A surviving Ko tribal member, belonging to the female warrior society known as the “Sisters of the Sea Raven.” Separated from their parents at birth, they are raised and trained by an elder “Raven Queen” in the rites, rituals and martial arts secretly handed down from the ancient Nacaal of Mu. They are protectors of the island and its ancient secrets. Kani is an expert jungle fighter using her incredible speed and agility to completely dominate her enemies. Though deeply suspicious of the ISIRA scientists, explorers and soldiers on her island, she realizes that without their help, her people are doomed to extinction. She’s seen as prideful, strong-willed, stubborn and perhaps a bit contemptuous of those she helps. Project 18 Project 18 is a product of the ISIRA’s Peace Enforcement Initiative called “Tin Man,” which utilized both organic and mechanical systems to create a non-human intelligence to act as future peace-keeping units. Unfortunately “Tin Man” was cancelled after the development of the 18th series project due to AI instability. The last of the cybernetic Peacekeepers, Project 18, is assigned to personnel security. Nearly impervious to projectile weapons, it has great strength, ranged energy weapons (hardcoded for defensive purposes only), speaks over two dozen languages and dialects, is helpful, loyal, very protective, but tends to ramble on about everything and anything. Otto Van Virensberg One of the youngest members of the Heinrich Weinert Expedition of 1939 - 1940*, Otto Van Virensberg holds a doctorate in anthropology and biochemistry. An idealist secretly at odds with the extreme central tenants of National Socialism, he nevertheless pursued a career with the Nazi regime as a means to further his scientific ambitions. To him, political ideologies were subordinate to scientific truths and applications. Foolishly, he was blinded by this ambition and unwittingly helped the Black Sun harness a power more destructive than any atomic bomb. In the end his belated efforts to stop the Black Sun’s Vril experimentations ([http://ufos/ Flugscheiben]-"Flight Discs,” Vril-powered KSK--''Kraftstrahlkanone'', "force-ray cannons" — transmission rods that produce potent energy rays and Vril genetic engineering), lead to the near destruction of the island and the opening of a trans-dimensional rift. A man haunted by his past, one of the last survivors of the Black Sun’s island Phoenix Vril Project, he seeks redemption by helping to undo the horrors he helped to create. Otto is an expert in the use of chemical and bio-chemical weapons. *''Heinrich Weinert Expedition of 1939-1940'', an off-shoot of the Black Sun backed and Vril Society influenced Schafer Tibet Expedition of 1938 – 1939, extended the search for the origin of Vril into China and the Pacific Rim. In cooperation with the Imperial Japanese Army’s Unit Kojiki (Kojiki butai), the special “Record of Ancient Matters” historical research and studies division, the Weinert Expedition discovered the island remnants of what was believed to be the lost continent of Mu (said to contain the ruins of the Vril Atun Tower--see Mu below) in Pacific area historically known as the “Devil’s Sea.” *''Black Sun'': Schwarze Sonne or Sonnenrad. The Secret Scientific Military Applications Division of the Nazi Ahnenerbe (Society for Study of Intellectual Ancient History). Primarily involved in the search and application of the ancient energy source called “Vril*.” *''Vril'' - "an all-permeating fluid,” considered to be an primordial latent source of energy with which spiritually elevated hosts are able to master through intense mental training, giving them access to an extraordinary force that can be controlled at will. The powers of the Vril include the ability to heal, change, and destroy beings and things; the destructive powers in particular are awesomely powerful, allowing a small group to wipe out entire cities if necessary. It is also suggested that the Vril users were fully telepathic. Said to have been harnessed and utilized by the Nacaal of the lost continent of Mu*, it was a potential trans-mutational energy source and weapon of mass destruction prized by the Third Reich. *''Mu'' - the home of an advanced “Aryan” civilization, the Naacal, which flourished between 15,000 and 10,000 years ago, was believed to be superior in many respects to the civilizations of the west and perhaps the progenitor of Atlantis. At the time of its demise, (legend has it that the misuse of the energy Vril was responsible) about 10,000 years ago, Mu had 64,000,000 inhabitants and many large cities, and colonies throughout the world. Mu was thought to be located in the mid-Pacific Ocean, and stretched east-west from the Marianas to Easterhttp://island/Island, and north-south from Hawaii to Mangaia. According to the creationhttp://myth/myth found in ancient Vedic tablets, Mu had been lifted above sea level by the expansion of underground volcanic gases. Eventually Mu was completely obliterated in almost a single night. Theories abound but a prevalent one mentions the building of the Great Vril Atun Tower—the ultimate extension of the Vril Staffs used by the Nacaal High Priests—and its ultimate destructive power. After a series of earthquakes and volcanichttp://eruption/eruptions, the broken land fell into that great abyss of fire and was covered by "fifty million square miles of water." Mu was believed to be the common origin of the great civilizations of Egypt, Greece, Central America, India, Burma, Japan, and others, including Easter Island, and was in particular the source of ancient megalithic architecture. Reppy Through bizarre Vril influenced genetic experimentations conducted by the Black Sun, various mutations and hybrids were created in the island’s many laboratories. One such creation was that of a reptilian-humanoid mutation (Reptiloid). Considered a monstrosity by its creators, these creatures had high intelligence, self awareness, and the ability to thermoregulate his core body temperature (which normal reptiles cannot). Before the unleashing of the Vril weapon, a handful of these Reptiloids escaped from the Black Sun and managed to survive the subsequent destruction. Natural enemies of the Ko, a few of them have reached out to the ISIRA for reasons known only to themselves. An uneasy truce between humans and the Reptiloids now exists on the island. Reppy is a cold and calculated killer without conscience who prefers the elegance of using long range weapons (but can use melee skills if needed). Strong, fast, with incredible endurance, Reppy’s cool intelligence is constantly at war with his more savage reptilian nature. Reppy believes in the natural superiority of his kind over the warm-blooded and emotional humans in his midst. Bill Foster Hailing from the dusty backwater town of Wells Crossing in Western Australia, Bill at age 17 couldn’t shake the dust off his boots fast enough and headed for the wide open sea. A quartermaster in the merchant marines for twenty years, he traveled the world until he thought he’d seen it all and done it all (and has the scars to prove it). He hadn’t. When the ISIRA came looking for an experienced shopkeeper, he had jumped at the chance for new adventures. What he got was Monster Island. A big, gruff looking ex-sailor, it takes a bit of a push to rile him but once he gets there, he can crush you with hands of stone. He is very protective of his cat Milo, which he smuggled onto the island. Orion Price A dropout from Stanford and MIT, Orion is closer to inanimate objects and tools than to people. He has no fashion sense, no social skills, no concept of ordinary time, but he is an absolute wizard with gadgets, mechanical and inorganic systems, and other non-sentient items. He’s short on chit-chat and other human niceties but play a wind chime in his presence and you’ll have him captivated for hours. He might be a complete twit but he’s also very crafty…. Pat (Conlon) Though he looks more like a burly Irish tavern keeper (not that he’s a stranger to such places), Pat is more at home surrounded by all things electronic (communications gear, computers, GPS devices, etc). Though he shares some physical traits with his older brother Mat, their personalities couldn’t be more opposite. Where Mat is “full of himself,” Pat is gregarious to a fault. Mat is anti-social, preferring solitary hunts in the wild, while Pat loves being the center of attention. No wonder the Comm Shack seems to be a very popular place on the base. Not to mention the secret source of a very good brand of beer. Christie Gonzales When it comes to human relationships, Christie prefers to see them as organic chemical reactions to random biological stimuli. A fact that made her both a prize-winning scientist and a social oddity at Berkeley. She actually prefers seeing the world as a series of interacting elements that are always changing and always restructuring. It gives a “certain order in the midst of chaos,” she once wrote. As brilliant as she is pretty, Christie prefers the company of chemical compounds, test tubes, and Bunsen burners over her fellow humans. “Humans can be so irrational, so unpredictable, not like the concoctions I can make and control.” Natasha Kirilenko A former member of the Russian SVR (Foreign Intelligence Service), Natasha’s origins is cloaked in mystery. What’s more obvious is her talent for weapons and martial arts. Some say she works as a security trainer for various corporations, others swear she’s really a freelance killer. Natasha remains aloof, always calm, cool and collected. She’s deadly, seductive, secretive, and can kill a person in seconds using a variety of instruments (both exotic and common). If she can’t teach you combat survival skills, you’re better off dead. Pat over at the Comm Shack swears that, despite her demeanor, Natasha is at heart a really an old fashioned Russian girl, who can drink any man under the table. Sallie Smith Sallie is a “Total Greenie,” a certified obsessive-compulsive animal and ecology nut. She never met an animal or insect or plant that she didn’t want to take home to meet her parents. Though more comfortable with nature than people, she has an infectious personality that communicates great joy, empathy, and dedication to Mother Earth. To her, Monster Island is a miracle of nature that’s been corrupted by forces and energies best left alone. It’s an eco-system in drastic need of healing. As ISIRA’s official “zookeeper,” being a part of this project is the single biggest challenge of her career and a life defining opportunity to help nature regain its balance. Colonel Patterson Colonel Patterson, 1977 class of West Point, is a professional soldier through and through. A man dedicated to the mission. A man who goes by the book. This makes him somewhat inflexible and hard-nosed, but he gets things done. This is why ISIRA gave him operational command of the Monster Island facility. Though he reports to a full General at ISIRA HQ, he is ultimately responsible for the containment of the area and the safety of the personnel under his command, which he takes very seriously. While the people who work for him don’t always agree with his military-style management style, he is considered to be a fair and impartial leader. He is your key to Monster Island, so pay attention to the colonel and follow his orders! Gunnery Sergeant “Gunny” Hill Gunny Hills has been in the Marine Corps since “God was in shorts.” Though Colonel Patterson might be in charge of the project, it’s Gunny Hills who really runs the show. He is a warrior’s warrior, whose orders have the weight of 50 ton main battle tank. As his former wives (all three) could attest, ‘He’s a difficult man to love, but you sure in hell have to respect him.” Officially, the project’s military component, the Security Assistance Group (SAG), is commanded by a captain, but in reality Gunny Hills is in charge of physical security. You will disregard him at your own mortal peril. Komanji Ko Like his people, Komanji Ko is a survivor. As the last tribal chief of the native Ko, he is the keeper of their ancient legacy and herald of an uncertain future. He is a living link between the present and the greatness of his ancestor’s achievements. Supremely distrustful of these new westerners who have come to his home, he wants to believe that through their efforts the evil unleashed upon his island can be defeated. Perhaps the Ko will be able to live in peace once again—as they had been before the Black Sun rose from the west and tore their world asunder. Komanji Ko, as all his people, are experts in jungle fighting and monster hunting. Learn from him and the Ko if you wish to survive your time on Monster Island. General do Nascimento Officially an international ISIRA observer, General do Nascimento of the Brazilian Air Force proved to be a master of logistical planning, so much so that his direct assistance to the project has become critical. Though middle-aged, and now a desk-bound officer, he remains an active sportsman and hunter. He has, in the past, been involved with several expeditions into the most remote regions of the Amazon. An amateur archaeologist and historian, General do Nascimento realizes the great importance of Monster Island to the understanding of humanity’s past. Nathaniel “Natty” Cooke Natty Cooke comes across as a Southern Gentleman from an earlier, more genteel time, but make no mistake about his shrewd business acumen. Born and raised in New Orleans, Natty Cooke came from a once renowned and wealthy family of traders, whose fortunes fell during the Great Depression of the 1930s and never quite recovered. By the time Natty reached adulthood though, he was well on the way to surpassing his family’s glory days. Hard work, penetrating intelligence, and a bit of luck made Natty a financial powerhouse and a millionaire before he was thirty. Now in his later years, he’s the head of multiple companies who covertly lend their resources to ISIRA. The Monster Island project is seen as a golden opportunity for potential scientific and commercial profits. Yao Li Yao Li is a Chinese diplomat of the “New” China—urbane, sophisticated, intelligent and business-savvy. She is the proud representative of a government that has emerged as a leader on the global scene. From a small village in the north of China, Yao Li has worked hard to overcome her humble upbringing and has distanced herself from the past. As part of the United Nations Oversight team that has accompanied ISIRA to the island, Yao Li is the eyes and ears of her government. Miguel Martínez Miguel, a promising Mexican Federal Police (Policía Federal ) Officer in his late 20s, was recruited by ISIRA to serve as his government’s law enforcement liaison. A decorated member of the ''Grupo de Operaciones Especiales ''(Special Operations Group), Miguel is proud of his professionalism and even prouder of representing Mexico in the ISIRA. Though intimating in his usual Federal uniform and requisite sunglasses, Miguel is down to earth, a big football (soccer) fan, and loves to cook the native dishes of his home town of Guadalajara. Female Soldier ISIRA Security trooper, well trained, motivated, takes no crap from any one, fears only Gunny Hills. Male Soldier ISIRA Security trooper, well trained, motivated, takes no crap from any one, fears only Gunny Hills. Female Scientist (Lab) Stereotypical female scientist who is introspective, mousy, wearing glasses, socially awkward, and a bit nerdish. A lab-based scientist who is out of her element in the field. ( A variation could be a more out-going and rugged field scientist—think Laura Dern in Jurassic Park) Male Scientist (Lab) Stereotypical male scientist who is introspective, balding, wearing glasses, socially awkward, and a bit nerdish. A lab-based scientist who is out of his element in the field. ( A variation could be a more out-going and rugged field scientist—think Sam Neill in Jurassic Park) Female Ko Member of the Ko tribe. Early 40s female, wears clothing similar to the other natives, very friendly, a little overweight, an earth mother figure. Male Ko Member of the Ko tribe. Adult male, wears clothing similar to the other natives with the addition of teeth necklace, and allusions to all the monsters he's killed. A deadly jungle hunter. Carries a weapon. Proud. Resourceful. Curiosity mixed with a bit of mistrust towards the non-Ko. Latest activity Category:Browse